


Sun and Sand

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: ‘I shouldn’t’ve brought you to the beach.’





	Sun and Sand

‘I shouldn’t’ve brought you to the beach.’ Shoved against a post.

‘You shouldn’t’ve taken off your hoodie.’ Wrists taken in a vice-like grip.

‘You shouldn’t’ve looked so fucking delicious.’ Wrists slammed above his head.

‘You shouldn’t’ve attracted attention from others.’ Warm body pressed into his.

‘You shouldn’t’ve asked me to apply sun cream on you.’ Face grabbed and forced to look straight into those glaring blue eyes.

‘You shouldn’t’ve accepted that girl’s offer when I refused.’ Wrists squeezed.

‘You shouldn’t’ve looked like you were enjoying her company,’ America hissed biting and nipping everywhere he could. England was _his_. He pushed against England harder, looking at his flushed cheeks, bruised lips and gleaming green eyes.

Those lips pulled into a smirk. ‘You must admit, I look bloody good for an ‘old man.’’


End file.
